criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echo Spy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:UnSub-Zero! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DaNASCAT A Rite of Passage Just wanted to tell you that I've checked and a few sources, such as CBS statements from Season 5 and even the DVD boxset, have the episode credited as "A Rite of Passage. I think we should go with what's there but it's your call. As long as the content of the pages is up to standard, that's what really matters. I'll leave it with you. Profiler10 (talk) 00:23, August 11, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :: Shoot. I researched and a lot of credible sources do say "A Rite".MasterMystery (talk) 00:26, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it. Honest mistake, it happens. Some sources actually do have it as "Rite of Passage" but these are probably just typos or something like that. I think it best to go only with official releases from CBS or the production staff, actors and writers alike, to avoid crossover with erroneous statements by fans of the show. Profiler10 (talk) 00:33, August 11, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Hey there Have any of you ever of a time when much up with which we will put not such? ClaraHayes (talk) 02:13, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :: I'm sorry but I didn't understand you. Can you rephrase or say it better? If you're using a translator, try Microsoft Translator. Also, I've noticed you've been inserting false information. Please do not do that. MasterMystery (talk) 03:05, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::This person is an absolute troll, vandal and a pain in everyone's neck. Don't bother trying to reason with them because trust me it will not work. Please be prepared to clean up every mess he makes. Profiler10 (talk) 08:57, August 11, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Goodbye and Good Luck I'm not usually one to say "I told you so"... but I did bloody tell you lol. This isn't the outcome (or response) I had hoped for but I told you on the Siren thread that if I was rejected for whatever reason, I would be ready to help whoever was eventually selected and I'm a man of my word. I'm still going to make those edits all this week but after this adoption business is over, whatever the outcome, I'm going to take a break from editing here. I'm not sure which term is more appropriate given the circumstances though, "hiatus" or "exile". I'll still be checking the wiki everyday to see what's new, I just won't be editing articles or adding anything new until I feel it's time for me to return. I hope you understand that's just not easy to be ostracised this way by an overwhelming majority of the community. This whole thing has just been a lot to process. I really do hope you do get accepted because honestly, considering all the BS you've had to put up with since I first contacted you, you deserve to get something out of it. If there's anything you need help with or you're not sure of, just leave me a message and I'll help you however I can. Once again, Jay (I hope you don't mind me calling you that), I want to say thank you for helping me and for the confidence you had in me to adopt the wiki, well, try to haha! I didn't even really read your blog because I know you'll do a brilliant job as the new bureaucrat and that you're more than up for the job. Good luck! Profiler10 (talk) 12:31, August 13, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :It better be a break. Anyway, I do understand your reasonings behind taking a rest. It's completely fine, but let it be said I've seen and even had my fair share of user fights that has since been resolved. Being a man of reasoning and rationality, what happened with Unsub shouldn't be completely blamed on you, and frankly I admit I was disappointed that this drama that did get resolved got in the way of you becoming the new admin. However, I do hope you come back soon once the remnants go away. This community needs all the editors it can have. You're an incredible person with a good heart, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. MasterMystery (talk) 14:44, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Category Well, then maybe we can add a Sexual Assault Victims category? Add those who were attempted victims of rape, groping, etc. The idea may be a bit far-fetched and there may also be very few people to add, but I think it sounds like a good idea, despite the topic. Fashionable101 (talk) 22:10, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I suppose we can remove the Rape category and rename it to Sexual Assault Victims. MasterMystery (talk) 22:17, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually, let me create a new category - Sexual Assault Victims, and put in the Rape and Molestation victims categories there as subcategories. As for other subcategories, I think the only other subcategory should be "Attempted Sexual Assault Victims", which should include groping. MasterMystery (talk) 22:31, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you both. Fashionable101 (talk) 22:41, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Accidental killers There are at least 26 accidental killers that have appeared throughout the series. :Good enough for me. As along as you're sure they were accidental - as in not planned, in the moment kills. I'll create the category for you so you can start adding the category to those pages. MasterMystery (talk) 00:00, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Thank you :) Hi MM, im OmniFrieza994-also you can all me Omni, OF, OF994, or just 994. Thank you for your concern and flattery for me. About me and UnSub: Ever since i first came to this wikia he's been stalking me and destroying eveything i've been trying to do for thi wikia. If you read my profile you'll know that it deeply offends and upsets me when someone does that. Especially if done for no or a stupid reason. When i saw that he vandalized Profiler10's page, i was outraged. He is a good friend of mine and has been providing consultation for me when i was upset (mostly by Unsub of course). It's about time he finally got what he deserved. Poeple like him need to be punished for things like this. Again thanks for conern :) OmniFrieza994 (talk) 18:49, August 16, 2017 (UTC)your friend, OmniFrieza994 Ok That's fine, you're just concerned for me, i'm not angry about that. UnSub was not an enforcer, he didn't have the authority of an Admin. Just cause he has a big edit count doesn't automatically make him a figure of authority. Yes i make mistakes sometimes but they're made with good intention (i just wanna help). I wasn't sure if he was actually banned or just blocked, but still he was a weight on my chest for months. So i'm sure you can understand my happiness at him being lifted. I always thought my edits were good., what's wrong with them? I greatly appreciate your concern for me. And that's why i consider you a friend :) OmniFrieza994 (talk) 21:46, August 16, 2017 (UTC)OmniFrieza994 :No problem. Everyone edits differently and contributes the the wiki differently. I'm sad Unsub never got that message, but now that he's gone, you should have a slightly larger freedom that the strict wiki editing rule we actually don't have. Remember to keep all info factual and true as this is an informative encyclopedia. Once again, welcome :) MasterMystery (talk) 22:43, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Yay Again, thanks you friend :) I'll try my best Changing M.O. Unsub-zero once told me that the m.o. qualifies as "varied" if the killer killed in at least 3 different ways. All the m.o. sections i've changed were killers who only killed in two different ways. :Well, in that case it's fine. However, usually Varied would work better in replacement for other actions like "Throwing in pit". However, in cases like criminals who killed 2 victims by stabbing and the other by shooting, I believe it's better to have it as Varied. Quotes Hi, I've been seeing the new Quote template you made on a couple of pages and I want to say I like it. It's much better than just having the words in italics. But I feel I should say this though: adding the character's name at the end of it might be a little redundant since the header quote is almost always from that character and (most of the time) they might not be intended to be very significant quotes when they wrote the script but suit our purposes here because they sum up the character well, if you get me. For example, Reid's quote is from him and it's from a conversation with an "unsub of the week". Now, depending on your point of view, it can be seen as a defining moment of the character but not necessarily. On the other hand, Haley's header quote is her dying words to Hotch which (obviously) is a defining moment for her character. Now I will admit I haven't seen this template used on many other wikis except for the home page sometimes so it's not something I'm very familiar with. Unless there's some significance to the quote (e.g. Gideon's goodbye letter, dying words, etc.), there's no reason to state that the quote is from them, not that I can see anyway. But it's your thing and I'm not trying to be a critic, just something I thought I'd mention. I hope that's ok. Profiler10 (talk) 20:55, August 17, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :I understand your concerns. I was actually planning this template for the bookend quotes, but this I realized some character pages use quotes, so why not kill two birds with one stone? I see the redundancy and I will note that when I implement the template in later pages :) MasterMystery (talk) 21:04, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Great minds think alike so because that's just what I thought when I saw it first on Gideon's page. It wasn't a concern, really. It was just a comment. I think it'd work very well for the bookend quotes. If you want, I can give you a hand with that because to do both characters and episodes, you'll have a lot to cover. Do you want to divide it up? I could take the episodes while you go through the character pages or the other way around, it's up to you. Profiler10 (talk) 21:24, August 17, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :::Other way. I need to tweak up the episode navbox plus I'll leave the bookend quote alone if it has the "Sombody once said blah" format. MasterMystery (talk) 21:29, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ok, will do. If the quote uses that exact or a similar format, maybe try doing it like this. Maybe it'll help. Just two examples you might find work for you. In the meantime, I'll get started :) Profiler10 (talk) 22:02, August 17, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 ::::I take it back, the template doesn't really work without the name of the person, not when I do it anyway. I tried using an older template in which you can name the episode but that doesn't really work either. You were on the right track. Sorry about that. Profiler10 (talk) 22:12, August 17, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :::::I made a start on the character quotes but I've come across something I don't think either of us thought of. I was about to change the Anton Harris article when I noticed that his page has multiple quotes. Doesn't work to change them all into the template since it only really work for the header quotes. Anything after that, it seems out of place. I'm going to stick with the headers for now. Also, I'm not sure if the bookend quotes work without the character reciting them (i.e. Hotch, Blake, Morgan, Rossi, etc.) since the whole purpose of those quotes is to sum up the episode, usually from the view of the episode's prominant character. For example, Morgan was the central character in Hashtag so he recited both quotes from that episode. Do you know what I mean? The template still looks good but just having the quotes by themselves doesn't really relate to the show itself. Maybe ask a few other users what they think. That would avoid potential edit wars and ensure everyone has the fair chance to voice their thoughts, both of which would help your effort to become a bureaucrat here. I'll leave it with you. Profiler10 (talk) 00:00, August 18, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 ::::::I feel the old format was much better and simpler. If it's not broken, then don't fix it. Rock8591 (talk) 00:03, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::When I was adding the template to the bookend quotes, I did agree that I myself didn't know if it looked good afterwards. I'll be happy to undo it and leave the template to quotes for characters. MasterMystery (talk) 00:15, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Criminal Minds (South Korea) Hey, MasterMystery, Is it possible to create character profiles for the South Korean version of Criminal Minds, since we have character profiles for the original CM and its spin-offs? Fashionable101 (talk) 00:32, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'd imagine it would be very unnecessary and tedious. Not to discourage you, but the TV show is set in Korean and although you maybe can find articles about the show's content in English, I don't count on finding much. Unlike the characters in Suspect Behavior and Beyond Borders, the South Korean characters never made an appearance on the original show so they don't really warrant articles. MasterMystery (talk) 00:42, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :::But they are based on some of the main characters (current and former), but okay. Just a thought. Fashionable101 (talk) 00:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :::: It was a good thought, Fashionable. Like I said, not to discourage you. MasterMystery (talk) 00:52, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 07:14, August 19, 2017 (UTC)